<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По всем правилам куртуазии by Helen_scram, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714650">По всем правилам куртуазии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram'>Helen_scram</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021'>WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Утренний обмен приветствиями порой перерастает в нечто более серьезное.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По всем правилам куртуазии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гай спешил закончить утреннюю проверку караулов. Он обежал с рассветом почти всех, оставался только пост в дальней северо-восточной башне. Быстрее всего туда было попасть через задний двор, и Гай порысил мимо сараев и амбаров, распугивая кур, поросят и прочую живность. Он едва не сшиб какую-то женщину с полной бадьей воды и вдруг чуть не забыл, куда несся, узнав в ней леди Марион Лифорд.</p>
<p>Одетая, как простая горожанка, со свободно распущенными, не скрепленными ни лентой, ни ободком волосами, она тем не менее сохраняла осанку женщины благородного происхождения. Гай счел долгом поздороваться.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, леди Марион! А вы неплохо выглядите, — и, не удержавшись, добавил: — После вчерашнего.</p>
<p>Это было правдой, а не просто дежурной любезностью с сомнительным окончанием. Когда леди Марион жила в ноттингемском замке, она вовсе не казалась ему привлекательной: бледная, вечно хмурая девица с тусклым взглядом. Сейчас же лицо со здоровым румянцем освещала легкая улыбка, а глаза сияли. И это несмотря на длившийся до глубокой ночи королевский пир, вернее, попойку. Но раздумывать о произошедшей метаморфозе было некогда, да и не особенно она его занимала.</p>
<p>Гай торопливо извинился и уже было ринулся дальше, как вслед ему донеслось насмешливое:</p>
<p>— Вы тоже выглядите получше, чем вчера после публичной выволочки, сэр Гай.</p>
<p>Ах ты ж!.. Гай развернулся и, стараясь вложить как можно больше презрения в каждое слово, выпалил:</p>
<p>— Впрочем, этот ваш... главарь мог бы больше заботиться о вас, по меньшей мере купить платье понаряднее, беря вас с собой ко двору: награбленные средства наверняка позволяют. И уж, разумеется, не заставлять таскать воду, словно последнюю служанку.</p>
<p>Марион вспыхнула, сжала губы в тонкую полоску и прошипела:</p>
<p>— Я когда-нибудь убью тебя, Гизборн.</p>
<p>Гай ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>— Или я вас, миледи. Вы ведь знаете, я это неплохо умею.</p>
<p>— Вы будете сражаться с женщиной, сэр Гай?!</p>
<p>— С врагом, миледи. И рука у меня не дрогнет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Свист арбалетного болта, резкий удар в спину, острая боль. И та перепалка была первым, что каждый из них вспомнил, возвращаясь из смертного небытия. Они оба выполнили свои обещания, ведь прекрасные леди и отважные рыцари никогда не лгут и всегда держат слово.
<p></p><div class="center"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>